


Youth

by Skelebae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (not any of the in game characters just fyi), AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fast Build, Female Reader, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is the older sibling of the six human souls, There's not gonna be any smut i dont think?idk, and frisk, reader is female, sfw, sorta - Freeform, ya'll a big fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebae/pseuds/Skelebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lived a good life with your siblings near Mt. Ebott, that is, til one by one they started going missing. After losing Frisk, you set out to find them, only to come back with a ton of monsters and a heavy burden on your back. (DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emerge

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I wanted to start a multi-chaptered fic. P simple. I have a lot of the stuff planned out in my head BUT I dunno if I should continue with it. That's where you guys come in! If you guys think I should continue, lemme know by leaving kudos/comments. I'm not gonna give you a definitely release date for the new chapters considering I'm horrible at those. 
> 
> The six children's personalities are all original: I made up their designs and all that myself. Only thing they take from the game is their color schemes.
> 
> Want a quick answer to a question about this story? hmu on tumblr: skelebae.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro, and the mountain reveals its secrets.

You couldn't have asked for better kids in your life.

Your parents died a while ago, just after you turned 18. Most kids your age would have looked to a relative to take care for your younger siblings but there was none for you to call. So, You took responsibility for your sibling's lives. The life insurance money from your parents' death was enough to pay off the house and feed you all for quite some time. You didn't have to get a job. You just had to watch your siblings. Sure, you had to drop out of school, but that was necessary. You could go back whenever you wanted. Besides, you wanted to make sure your only kin was safe.

You had 7 siblings, two being twins. Some were biologically your siblings and the rest adopted. Out of all of them you were the oldest, then next was Frisk, Martin, and Bella: They were 8. The twins, Randy and Mandy, were 7 along with Colin. The youngest was Chara, who was six. Only Chara, Frisk, and the twins were actually blood-related. 

Chara had a natural green thumb, you supposed. She could always coax a dying flower from the yard back to life with a little TLC and what she liked to call "magic." (Or, a spray bottle full of water and fertilizer.) She was also very spoiled when your father and mother were alive and continued wanting the pampered treatment after they were gone. She often got fussy and ran off frequently to tend to her plants when you neglected her what she wanted.

Next was Mandy-- Well, as she so called herself, the Magnificent Mandy. She was the twin of Randy, only a couple minutes apart. While being mute, she still astounded everyone with how adept she was at the sleight of hand. She could always guess your card and make small things, like coins, disappear (and her small piggy bank somehow got even fuller as time went by.) If it was a rainy day, you could always count on her to brighten it up with her clever illusions. She was also very organized and clean. She hated dust with a passion and dusted a lot, even went through all her stuff weekly with cleaner and a rag. She also tidied up after her siblings, which often led to fights when said siblings couldn't find where she had put their stuff. It often turned into little wars you had to resolve with a peace offering of cookies and TV.

Colin was the sweetest boy you've ever had the pleasure to know. Not only did parade through life with his carefree loving nature, he was beautifully talented in ballet, tango, tap; Any dance you could come up with, he could do. You felt proud that you gave him the confidence to try out dancing when he was younger. The ability to express himself so freely gave him an innocence that you encouraged. He stuttered a lot, and sometimes his sentences sounded very broken up. He was often teased by his brothers and sisters about it and ran to you for comfort.

Martin was very shy, a social recluse. He didn't talk much vocally, but in his writing was the hidden mind of a poet. He could write up haiku after haiku and make up lyrics on the fly. He was the master of bedtime whimsies, spinning tall tales that seemed almost unreal. You were pretty sure he would grow up to be like the authors you learned about in school, like Dr. Seuss and Edgar Allan Poe. No wonder he was the first one to find out what cuss words were. Whoops. 

Bella was more motherly than you could ever be. She loved to cook and bake, and spent most of her time either studying recipes or practicing them in the kitchen. Her hair smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, and her apron was always stained. You often volunteered to be her taste tester and was never disappointed with her cooking skills. After she was done with the kitchen, however...Let's say there's been multiple accidents of sticky pancake batter falling on your head.

Randy was probably the most hyper out of all of you. He was a spur of movement, always dressing in another getup. Unlike his sister, he could speak, and boy did he speak. He had a knack for acting, sometimes aiding Martin in the retelling of his stories. He had so many costumes from past Halloweens, school plays...He even made them out of his own clothes. You were often tugged around by him to play some game that he had come up with on the spot. You always complied, loving his creativity too much to deprive him of anything. He was also a night owl, staying up late to act out his little fantasies and waking up his siblings in the process. And you. But you never minded.

Lastly, there was Frisk. If you had to use one word to describe them, it would be determination. They lifted up your spirits by how persevering their own was, giving you and their other siblings hope for better futures. They were also the cutest, and soft spoken. They wouldn't hurt a single fly. Literally. They often caught the bugs that crawled into their siblings' rooms and set them free outside with a smile. They were very good at solving disputes but had a...affinity for pick up lines. And used them on the most unlikely people. Even you. You've chided them about this but all they did was send another one your way and-- Well, they're gonna be a Casanova when they got older.

You yourself were pretty talented in the vocal department. You had been in chorus for the majority of your school life and won every award offered. You practiced day and night and sung your siblings to sleep when they had nightmares. You had copies upon copies of past compositions from old concerts you participated in. If one listened to you late at night, they would hear you humming away a melody from your younger years to lull yourself to sleep. 

Your family was so tight-knit and happy. You wondered what your siblings did to deserve the fates that befell them.

It started with Chara, after a hike down the trail near your home. She claimed she would be back before sundown, but she didn't return that night, or the day after. She had simply disappeared and you couldn't find her. Police were called, investigations done, but Chara disappeared without a trace. Your siblings grew very upset with you when you stopped trying to find her. You were tired but couldn't sleep because you worried about her so much.

Then the Twins snuck out, and again you went through the ordeal with the authorities. Nothing. Then it was Colin. Then Martin. And Bella.

One by one, you lost them all to the same, unknown fate. And they never were found. No bodies, nothing. The house was never the same without their presence. You grieved, you sealed the doors to their rooms. You lost your will to live. The usual sounds that filled the house was gone, replaced by the creaky doors and drafty halls. It no longer felt like home.

You lost all hope of retaining the normalcy that once was your life.

Until today. Today, you walked along the path that you and your siblings used to take, hugging yourself to shield from the cold. The beginnings of December chill was starting to settle in. Today would mark a month since Frisk's disappearance. Your heart was heavy with sorrow, remembering all the long hikes you took with your siblings and the laughter. Now they were gone, and you were left. You felt hopelessly lost. Maybe, if you walked far enough, you'd meet the same fate as your siblings. Maybe you would find them.

Or maybe you would perish, like they presumably did.

Instead, you were almost flung into a tree by an explosion from something further down the path.

It was a wonder you didn't get crushed by debris. You picked up your torso off the ground, looking around with unfocused eyes. The shaky outline of a hole in the ground had emerged from the cliff. From it came the sound of a group of footsteps. You braced yourself.

"Oh, goodness, the poor child. She was caught in the blast!"

the first figure to emerge was a tall goat woman. She held a regal stature similar to that of a mentor or queen. Her ears were long and gently brushed her purple gown, which was emblazoned with a sigil that you couldn't pinpoint the origin of. Her brown eyes examined your form curiously.

"Are you alright?" She asked concernedly, kneeling down to your level. Her soft gaze gave you a quick once over, searching for any wounds. When finding none, she aimed her attention at your face, looking for an answer.

It took you a moment to find your words. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I think. Who are you?"

Her lips pulled up in a sweet, motherly smile."My name is Toriel. What is yours, young one?"

"Sissy!"

You knew that voice. Your eyes widened, looking in the direction and hoping so desperately that you'd see them.

And you did! There stood Frisk, all smiles and even a little teary as they hurtled towards you, engulfing you in a hug. You let out a relieved sob as you held them close, burying your nose in their hair. They were with you, they were safe. The goat woman-- Toriel, looked on, witnessing the exchange. You noted that there were other beings behind her but you were too happy to care.

"Frisk, oh my god, I thought--" Your breath hitched as you held them tighter, too full of relief to say anything more. You buried your face into their hair, smelling the scent of stagnant air-- like the smell of caves underground-- and petrichor.

"Where did you go? You've been gone a month!" You exclaimed, pulling them back enough to look them in the face. They were still wearing their striped sweater, shorts, and golden galoshes that you remember putting on them all that time ago. Along with that was a heart locket and a stick. The locket looked familiar...

Before they could get a word in, the burly frame of a fish woman came into your sights, clad in a tank top and ripped jeans with combat boots. She looked tough as nails and you held Frisk a little closer. "Kid, maybe we should get somewhere before you start that whole tale. It is gettin' late, after all."

You looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the sunset was painting it hues of rosy pink and pale oranges, casting the glow across the ground. The group looked towards the sky in wonder, like they never saw it before. It was also getting colder, you noted. You let go of Frisk and slowly got to your feet.

"Uh," You say, addressing the group. You saw a small lizard woman, two skeletons, and an older looking goat man standing behind Toriel, still entranced by the sky. They lowered their heads to look at you once you gained their attention. "You can come with me. I have somewhere you can stay tonight."

Something about this rag tag group of beings made you smile. They must of had something to do with Frisk's return. No better time than the present to find out.

\---

"--And that's basically what happened, Sis."

You sipped your tea, thinking for a moment. The burly goat man-- who later introduced himself as Asgore-- took it upon himself to make tea for all of you. The skeletons and Toriel took up the living room couch and the fish woman and lizard were huddled together on the floor. Asgore sat in the worn down recliner near the fireplace, which was blazing with flames. You sat with Frisk before it, drinking in all they told you.

So, there was a whole underground to Mt. Ebott. Monsters lived there. They needed to obtain seven human souls to get out, and they had six already, but somebody (Frisk wouldn't say who, and looked quite sad about mentioning them) broke the barrier themselves and set the monsters free. 

"Huh. Monsters. That'll be something that the press will eat up." You pointed out. "Maybe your friends should stay inside for a bit, at least until Asgore can talk to the President or something. Speaking of your friends," You turned yourself away from your sibling and towards the other people in the room with you. "Seems a little late to ask, but who are all of you? Well, besides Toriel and Asgore."

"I am the GREAT PAPYRUS!" Shouted the taller skele, standing with his right hand over his chest. His (cape? scarf?) fluttered with invisible wind behind him. The other hand reached down and picked up the smaller skeleton by the hoodie. "This is my brother sans!"

"hi." He waved meekly, earning a giggle from you. The dynamic between the two of them was adorable. 

"I'm A-Alphys." The lizard said shyly, curling into herself. The monster sitting behind her hugged her close, beaming a toothy grin. "I'm Undyne! I'm this nerd's girlfriend!"

The sight warmed your heart. Such a cute group of friends. You turned back to Frisk, smiling at them. "I'm...Actually kinda glad they're here. It's been so quiet without everybody here."

"Everybody?" Asked Toriel, looking at you inquisitively. "Who do you mean?"

You pressed on, despite the lump in your throat. "...Frisk and I had six other siblings that lived here with us, but sadly they've all gone missing. I'm presuming they're all dead." You murmured, looking into your tea cup. "That's the reason I was there when the barrier broke-- I was looking for Frisk before they ended up like the others."

The silence permeating the room was deafening. There was varying expressions of guilt encasing the features of everyone in the room besides Frisk. Frisk themself was very shaky and pale once their siblings were brought up.

"What...Were their names?" Asked Papyrus. His voice was full of regret. He wouldn't meet your eyes.

"Chara was the youngest. Then it was Mandy, and Randy, the twins. Colin, my little ballet dancer. Martin. And Bella." You replied, sighing heavily. "They...Were the best siblings I could've ever asked for."

Toriel placed a hand over her chest, eyes softened with sorrow. Like she was sorry for what she about to say next. "My child...Frisk, I think you need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Your head swiveled to Frisk's face, who was nearly in tears. Alarms went off in your head, and you quickly scooped them up as they began to sob. You cradled them in your arms, looking at the others with a hopeless demeanor.

"What's wrong? Why do you all look so sad?" Your voice wavered. The gears in your head began to turn. "Are they...Still alive? Do you know who they are? Where they are?..."

Then it clicked. They needed seven human souls. They had six.

Your stare bore down into the carpet, an overwhelming feeling of sadness overcoming you. Sure, you were trying to accept they were never coming back, but there was a part of you that hoped that they were still alive, and looking for you or someone to take them home.

Now you knew they were never coming back.

"Why..."

Asgore blanched at the question, but sans was very quick to reply. "you have to know that we had little choice. and it wasn't like they could come back themselves. the barrier kept us all in. even humans. they had no chance anyways."

God, you started to sob. Frisk tucked their head under your chin, murmuring 'I'm sorry' and 'Please don't be mad.' How could you be mad? They didn't have a way home. Even if they were still alive they would still be stuck. "I...Thank you, for keeping Frisk safe then. I don't know what I would've done if..."

Frisk was your only family left. You held them close to your chest and cried your eyes out. A warm presence wrapped around you both a little later as your mourned over the truth brought to your doorstep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Fixed some things in this chapter. Gave the kids a little more to their personality. And some better plot stuff too i guess? anyways enjoy!


	2. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you have a house full of monsters. What're you gonna do now? And what of the siblings you once had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE I GOT SUCH AN OVERWHELMING RESPONSE FROM YOU GUYS! Thank you! I really do love the idea of this story, so I shall continue! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, you learn more about the children here!  
> (sooner or later I'll have a pic of all the kiddies but rn I don't BUT you guys shall be the first to know when it's done!)  
> Please send your kudos and comments, I love reading your responses and I reply to every comment!
> 
> EDIT: Somebody pointed out an inconsistency in my story (thank you btw!) and I went back and clarified some things. Diddn't remove anything, just added, right around the part where reader shows tori the children's rooms.

It was a long while til you were somewhat okay. The room had cleared of monsters besides Toriel. Little Frisk had curled into your chest and was lulled to sleep by your warmth and your heartbeat. It was a sight that lifted your heavy heart a little. You looked up to meet gazes with the motherly goat.

"Th-Thank you, Toriel." You murmured. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Do not worry, my child. This is something that is worth crying over." She soothed quietly, trying to keep her voice low for fear of stirring Frisk. "I wish Frisk told us about you. They hardly opened their mouth Underground, or at least, they didn't when they were in the Ruins. They were very quiet."

"They've always been like that. They never spoke up a lot outside of the house, and even inside they didn't speak a lot." You gently stroked their head, smiling a little when they snuggled more into you. "Maybe I should get Frisk to bed. They probably miss it after a month." 

Toriel agreed, and followed you as you walked upstairs, carrying Frisk. You're met with a hallway that stretches all the way to the back of the house. On the right wall is three doors and the other has two. You walk towards the closest left door, Toriel opening the door for you.

Inside are two beds, pushed into different corners. The carpet was beige and the walls were white, but the room looked like it was split in two. The left bed's sheets are blue and pink striped, with a powder blue pillow. A small, round, yellow rug sits on the floor beside it,  right in front of a bedside dresser. On the dresser is a group photo of your little family, the children grouped around you as you all smiled into the camera. Other little ceramic figures, like a detailed rabbit and a house, sit along with it. On the wall opposite the beds is a desk, papers scattered across it.

The other side of the room is decorated differently. The bedspread is pastel, blue and yellow. There's a quilted pillow sitting on top with a small, dark brown bear with a blue ribbon around it's neck. The table beside it is under the window, on it a couple of small flower pots painted white. The plants inside seemed to have died long ago. The dresser is pushed into the adjacent corner, wooden and covered in dust. There's a white rug laying on the floor before it.

"This is Frisk and Chara's room." You murmur, taking Frisk over to the blue and pink bed. You tuck them in and kiss their forehead, glad that they were sleeping soundly.

"Chara..." Toriel's expression softened, gazing around her part of the room with a melancholy smile. "I see she liked to garden."

"Mhmm. She wanted to start one outside, but it's cold here. So I let her raise a couple plants inside. One was mint, the other was basil." You walked over to the pots, tsk-ing at the plants' withered leaves. "I wish I took better care of these, she'd probably have my head if she knew they were in this state."

Toriel laughed. "Maybe you should buy new ones? To replace them."

"Good idea. I'll come up here after dinner to pick them up."

Toriel paused, before saying, "I feel like I should tell you...I saw each of your poor siblings fall down. I nursed them back to health, and offered them to stay with me. They all refused. I would have insisted more if I knew their lives were short lived after that point."

You looked at her in surprise. "You did?"

She nodded. "After my ex-husband told me his plan to eliminate all humans that came before," This made your face pale. The kind king that came into your home wanted to kill all your siblings? "I was disgusted and I left him. I returned to our old home in the Ruins. It happens to have the entrance to the Underground as well. I watched for humans every day and once they fell I tried to warn them before they moved on. They all left, and they all died..."

She took a deep breath. The guilt of having all those lives on her back was eating her alive. "I'm so sorry, my dear _____. I should have tried harder." Her hands covered her face in grief.

"Toriel," You interrupted, touching her arm gently. "You tried. That's what matters. My siblings, they don't-- didn't stop til they got what they wanted. They wanted to go home. They ended up dying trying." Toriel parted her hands from her face, looking at you. Your gaze wavered to the floor. "It's not your fault. You did your best."

She smiled gratefully at you. Strange, for a woman who was of high stature, you didn't expect that you would be the one to give her mercy. She spoke up again, a curious look on her face. "...I didn't get to spend much time with them, besides Chara, so I would like to know: What were your siblings like? Maybe it will help you with closure."

You glanced over at Frisk, watching their sleeping form. You didn't want them waking from your conversation. "Here, come with me. Let's let Frisk sleep."

You both walked out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind you.

"What do you mean, you spent more time with Chara?" You asked once Frisk couldn't hear you. Yout tone wasn't at all accusatory, more curious.

Toriel took a moment to recollect her thoughts, before delving into her tale. "I used to have a son named Asriel. One day, while we were still living in Home-- now the Ruins-- he found that a human had fell.  It was Chara. Seeing as she couldn't leave the Underground, and had nowhere to go, I suggested she stay with us. For the first week, she was sure that you would come find her..." You looked at her, suddenly feeling heavy. Chara had waited for you? And you didn't come. You remember that you were too wrapped up in keeping your siblings in line, since they were very adamant on going to find her. You had sent police to find her but they came back with nothing. You basically gave up after that. "After then, she refused to talk about her past. Not a peep. Even one single word about the surface made her grimace and whine and leave the room. So we never pried. She became a part of our family." A nostalgic smile curved her mouth, before falling. 

"She ended up getting sick and passing away in the night. She wanted to see the flowers that grew around their town before they died, and so Asriel absorbed their soul and carried their body up to the surface. The humans saw that he was carrying Chara and attacked him, thinking he killed her. He didn't retaliate. He came home, and like Chara...He perished." She sighed, her tone weighted with sorrow. "That's when Asgore decided that he would kill ever human that came down there. I couldn't stand to leave Chara's body with him, so when I left New Home, I brought her with me and buried her in the flowers growing in the entrance tot he mountain."

"At...At least she was happy when she died." You murmured. It saddened you that she gave up on you so quickly, and you were also angry with yourself for not going out for her, or trying harder. You couldn't help it, when she went missing your parents had died only a couple months ago and you were still trying to figure things out. "But I don't understand, I'm sure I would've heard something about that on the news or something. I would've known she was down there, I..." Maybe the government was doing the same coverup thing they do, like the conspiracies with aliens and the illuminati. Well. That explained a lot, maybe?

"There are a lot of entrances that lead down to the Underground. The main one is in the Ruins, where we came out of, but Asriel probably chose one closer to a town of some kind. They're smaller and very high up, but with all that power that Chara's soul gave him, he would've been able to take that route." Toriel shrugged, though her eyes looked sad. "But I do not know exactly, my child."

You decided to look into it later, taking Toriel's hand. You lead her to the room across, opening the door. In it are two beds, much like the format of Frisk and Chara's room. One is a pinkish-purple, with canary yellow pillows; the other is checkered with different shades of yellow and the pillows were a violent tint of lavender. The left side was dominated with paper and pencils, several notebooks piled on a shelf and loose pages sticking out, waiting for fingers to cut. Posters of books-turned-movies, motivational quotes, poems and newspaper clippings covered every inch of the wall. The other side was covered with several posters from Broadway plays, along with several different kinds of hats and masks. Adjacent to the bed was a short rack full of costumes, with headpieces that were too big to hang stuck under them. Unlike Chara and Frisk's room, this room had foldable doors leading to a small closet where their clothes resided.

"Martin and Randy were the closest, I think." You say. You notice that there is a lot of dust covering the shelves and sheets. It made sense, you haven't come in here since they...left. "Martin would write plays for Randy to act out, like a one man show. He'd play every part, and I mean every single one. The dog, the lamp, you name it." You laughed, the sound tapering off into a sigh. "Both of them were so talented. Randy wanted to be on a Broadway musical when he got older. Martin insisted that he would write the plays that he'd perform there." You almost wanted to walk in, but you didn't. You closed the door. Something about walking in and disturbing what was left felt like an unforgivable act.

On to the next room, next to the previous. A strange mix of navy blue, green, and orange dominated as the theme. A large window took up the entirety of the back wall, and to it's left side was a set of triple bunk beds. The beds themselves had matching bedspreads: dark forest green background and splotches of dark blue and orange on top, with white pillows. Ballerina figures and small puzzles sat on the shelves riveted to the walls. On the eastern wall was a ceiling to floor length mirror and a bar and on the other side sat a stack of boxes used for illusions, not to mention tubs full of magic tricks. An Easy Bake oven had its own little corner with a plastic container holding the packets of mix under a small, counter-like table.

"Mandy, Colin, and Bella were good kids. Colin was a sweetie, and a true pacifist at heart. He helped Mandy with her illusions. He was the only one lithe and small enough to fit in the boxes." You chuckled. "Mandy was mute. She had a hard time making conversation until I taught her to sign."

Toriel looked interested. "Really? I was wondering what she was doing with her hands when she looked at me. She looked quite frustrated." You guessed that Toriel didn't know ASL. Not many people you met did, anyways.

You nodded. "She and Randy were twins, so it made sense for him to have a talent that needed a strong voice and for her to have a talent that's supposed to render the audience speechless." Toriel smiled at your description. "Bella loved to cook. She literally commandeered the kitchen each day, trying out new recipes and making all the meals. Not that I minded, of course." You added, "I sing, I don't cook. I can burn water probably."

You gesture vaguely to the only door left. "That's my parents' room. Not really much in there, It's sorta a guest room. Just a bed and a dresser." You mutter. You had loved your parents very much, and you were devastated when you lost them. But it's been a couple years, and you have grieved and gotten over it. 

After looking at all of your siblings' rooms, you're left with a feeling of acceptance. Sure, it might be fleeting, but it's better than crying your eyes out where Frisk could hear or see. "I just...I wish I was there when they all fell. I understand Asgore, I understand his need to free his people, but..."

Toriel pats your shoulder comfortingly, giving you a fond look. "I understand. I wish it didn't have to be them either." She admitted. "However, there's no point in lingering on the thought further. Come, I shall help you prepare something for Dinner. Maybe if your hands are busy, you will not be pushed to continue thinking of you siblings further."

You accept her offer and the two of you walk down to the kitchen.

\---

Frisk jerked awake, quelling a scream with their hand. They had dreams of the fight with Asriel. Of everything going wrong. Of their siblings yelling at them and pleading, asking why Frisk didn't try to save them. Their forlorn calling still rung in their ears. 

Their other hand clasps around the heart of the locket. They tried prying it open before, back in the castle, but it wouldn't budge. They knew Chara wore it every day, and never took it off. Wearing it made Frisk feel a little better.

There was a flash of blue light, and then sans was there, standing at the door. They gave him a questioning look.

"i felt a disturbance in the force, kid." After their little 'snrk' of a snort, he continued, ambling towards the bed. "nah, but really, i could feel your soul freaking out. y'know. 'cause i'm a monster."

Frisk nodded, rubbing their eyes. They wanted to go back to sleep, but they could smell food cooking downstairs. You couldn't cook for anything, but Frisk knew that with Toriel here, it would be a meal that they would **want** to eat. Their stomach grumbled in response to the culinary masterpiece that could be smelled from upstairs.

"food will be ready in a bit. we're having spaghetti and garlic bread or whatever." sans said nonchalantly. "pap's idea." They wrinkled their nose and sans barked out a laugh at their reaction. "no worries, he isn't helping. he's out looking at the stars."

The lights in his eyesockets trail around the room, noticing the split in theme in the middle where Frisk's and Chara's sides met. "so this your room, kid?"

They shook their head. "Not just mine, it was Chara's too. We had to double up on rooms, even triple." The thought of their siblings made their eyes sting with tears, but they forced them back. sans noticed, and walked over to the bed, placing a hand on their knee in comfort.

"kid, it'll be okay. they'd be proud of you for saving the entire underground like you did. i know i am. tori is. the rest of our friends are. so's your sister." He reassures. The permanent smile on his face leaned more towards sincere than fake, now. It made their inner panic dull a bit. 

Frisk smiled slightly at his kind words. "Thanks, Sans. I'm proud of myself, too."

"Soup's on!" They heard you yell from the kitchen. sans and Frisk looked at each other in response. 

"well? c'mon. i know ya starvin'." sans then waddled out of the room, leaving the door open for Frisk. "i'll meetcha there, i have a shortcut." He said as he turned the corner.

They got up from their bed, toying with the locket. Their thin fingers hooked underneath the gold chain and pulled it over their head, walking over to Chara's bed. They draped it across their sibling's pillow, heaving a heavy breath.

They turned and walked out of the room, leaving the locket be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shameless plug of my tumblr: https://skelebae.tumblr.com *


	3. Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans and monsters are finally living together again, and you have a job. Welcome to your new and improved life, _____.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo boy OKAY so the romance plot starts here B)  
> ya'll better be thankful I remembered to post before I left town today, or else y'woulda had a really late upload. nevertheless, i'll have my phone with me, so like. comment stuff. i still need ideas for this story (i already have a few!) and wouldn't mind reader input. thank you!
> 
> also, here's the daily plug to check out my tumblr: https://skelebae.tumblr.com  
> ALSO! I ended up making a picture of reader's sisters and brothers!: http://skelebae.tumblr.com/post/138426402492/heres-the-entire-family-from-my-fic-youth

It's now been 4 months since the monsters arrived on the surface.

Humanity was a little more peaceful on the topic than you expected. With a few meetings with world leaders, Asgore was able to let his people free in the world. In return, the Underground was opened for all humans to go into. Some people ended up moving there. Not you, however. you were quite happy with your new life with monsters around.

In the end, Toriel ended up staying with you and Frisk. She had explained that her original plan was to stay in the underground, but most of the shops where she'd gotten groceries from were closed and moved to the surface, not to mention that most of her company came from the monsters that lived alongside her and they had also gone topside. She figured it would be easier to move with them. She also cared deeply for you two, and acted as a parent figure in the house. You were quite happy to have that responsibility taken off your shoulders. Not that you didn't like taking care of children...just...

You didn't feel like a very good guardian after knowing what happened to all of your siblings.

Besides, you had a job now: a florist's assistant. You figured that the insurance money wasn't going to last forever, and it would be smarter to keep such money for bills and emergencies. The hours were manageable but also took up most of the day, and Toriel was happy enough to take care of your little sibling while you were working.

The skelebros had rented an apartment closer in the city, and sans picked up a couple of part-time jobs. One was a bartender at Grillby's, the bar across from your own workplace, and the other was a cashier at the Glamburger. He seemed to enjoy these jobs-- well, he said he liked the bar tending gig at least-- and instead of taking so many breaks like he did Underground, he actually stayed at work most of the time. In fact, since he was gone most of the day, Papyrus came over to your house to help with watching Frisk, claiming 'it was too empty at home to spend all day inside!' He was right, anyhow. Besides, Frisk adored Pap.

Alphys and Undyne had moved near the local university. Since Alphys' degrees weren't accredited by the surface's standards, she took it upon herself to take all those years of college again. "I-It's not like re-relearning all the st-stuff is bad for me," she had reasoned, "It'll j-just help me i-in the pro-process." Meanwhile, Undyne picked up a job as a personal trainer at a gym. It fit her motivational personality and...aggressive tactics to execute said personality. You made it a point to avoid the gym (considering you were...well, chubby. Exercise wasn't easy. Something about Undyne made you think that she'd push you far harder than needed.)

Frisk was doing a lot better than you expected. They were very happy with Toriel moving in and Papyrus coming to see them everyday. However, a couple of nights a week, they would come crawling in your bed sobbing about a nightmare. You tried asking about them but Frisk wouldn't say anything about them, merely crying harder at the thought of them. You stopped asking once they made it very clear they didn't want to talk about it, and continued to be a comfort to them. Lately these dreams haven't been occuring, however, so maybe it was a sign that things were getting better for them?

You woke up on a Thursday morning. It was around 8am, and you had to be at work at 9am. It was a little overcast this morning, only small patches of sky greeting your gaze when you looked out. Frisk should already be at school and you, well, you had work. So it was a good idea to go get ready for that.

Purple sweater? Yes.

High ponytail? Yeup.

A pair of faded but well loved jeans? Absolutely.

And then the uniform, a black apron with a flowerpot stitched onto the lap of it. Better than wearing slacks and dress shirts.

You topped it all off with black flats and a necklace with a small piece of cloudy quartz dangling from its chain. You also grabbed a pair of white, chunky knit gloves and a matching hat, in case it got cold enough to need them when you came home tonight. Your shift ended at 5pm, but you usually spent the night sitting around with sans until his shift was over, which was around 7. You liked being home, but the monsters (and occasionally some humans) that came into the bar were nice to talk to. You were quite fond of the place, of the warm atmosphere and the good company. sans usually walked with you to your house to pick up his brother, which was okay in your book.

Not to mention that sans was quite the character. He was pretty good at rattling off puns and made good conversation. He sported a heart of gold, and a laid-back but cheerful demeanor that drew people to him. He was also sweet and polite. You were...fond of him.

Fond. Yes. Fondness was the word.

You scowled. You were not entertaining those thoughts. You only knew the guy for four months, how dare you even lean in **that** direction with your feelings? Shame.

After grabbing your wallet and bidding Toriel goodbye when you passed her in the living room-- she was awake, relaxing in a recliner with a book-- you walked out the door and into the cold air. You were glad you remembered your hat and gloves. You put them on as breath curled out of your mouth in a swirling fog, fading into the chilly air. 

It was the kind of morning that you were too scared to disturb. everything was quiet and the world seemed like it only started a few minutes ago. Everything was so calm. So relaxing, It was why you liked to walk the three blocks to work. You liked to relish every quiet morning. Sure, it wouldn't be so quiet once you got to the florist's, but...It was still worth it.

You walked into the shop, stripping off your gloves and hat. The shop itself had a circular layout. There was a couple of arrangement examples in the window. There were so many flowers: buttercups, daffodils, tulips, chrysanthemum,  lotuses--  the smells swelling around you were pleasant but a little overpowering. You set about your daily chores, watering the plants and sweeping the floor.

The day itself wasn't very exciting, and you left work feeling fatigued. The sun was now well into its downward decent, the rays turning golden as it moved to the horizon. You crossed the street to the now humming bar that was awaiting you with an open embrace. 

"Hey all!"

You received several cheerful greetings in return as you strode to your seat. Due to your shortness, your legs swung like a small childs'. You plopped onto its worn leather surface and relaxed, tired after a long day of work. 

Immediately a bottle of water and a plate of fries was slid in front of you, along with the friendly grin you'd grown attached to.

"Heya, Sans! How was work?"

He leaned over the counter. Some people, people who knew sans, would find it shocking that he looked so dressed up for his job, but you saw it everyday and was accustomed to it. He wore a striped vest over an ironed, white button-up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. There was also a pair of black slacks-- hidden by the counter-- that went with the outfit. He leaned his cheek into his palm, the picture of ease.

"ah, it's been great." He answered as you salted your fries, adding a dab of ketchup to an empty corner. "nobody's gotten shitfaced enough to cause problems yet."

"Ah." You replied, dipping a fry into the little puddle of condiment you put on your plate. You popped it into your mouth, delighting in the crunchiness. Fries from Grillby's were the _best._ "Hopefully nobody gets that bad. Still. Even if somebody ends up puking their guts out in front of me, I'll still love this place."

sans agreed. "feels like a home away from home." Of course, he couldn't lie to you. He did love it here, but it wasn't because of the familiarity he received after walking through the door every afternoon. It wasn't because of the patrons, of the faces he remembered from below. It was you. You made it feel like home, for some odd reason that stirred up feelings in his chest. He didn't question it. He had accepted it a long time ago. It's become a universal fact. The sky is blue, grass is green, and he harbored feelings towards you that were...a little more friendly than he would like to admit. He listened to you ramble about your day as he cleaned glasses.

He saw his boss out of the corner of his eye: the daughter of Grillby, Cornelia. Like her father, she was also a fire-type monster. While he was red and orange and yellow and she was yellow, green, and blue, she still had the quiet manner of her parent.

"well, this place _is_ pretty hot stuff." sans joked as Cornelia walked up. Noticing the pun, you giggled quietly, turning your gaze from sans' face. Once your giggle fit had melted away, you greeted her with a warm (ha!) grin.

"Hey, Neli!" 

She waved, before moving her hands to sign out what she wanted to say. **"Nice to see you! Fries good? I tried something different this time around."**

"They taste amazing!" You complimented, earning yourself a bluish blush from the female fire elemental. She was adorable, honestly! So polite and sweet. She swats at you playfully before going back into the kitchen. 

You happily munched on a couple more fries, content with your choices. "Gosh, I love greasy food." You moaned, humming. "I mean, I regret eating it later, but still. Fries. My one true love."

sans laughs, _actually_ laughs, and you find it a noise you wouldn't mind hearing again. "i hope they don't potat- _go_ breakin' your heart."

You snort unattractively, almost choking on your food. You swallow, while suppressing giggles, and ask in a breathless voice, "Sans, how far did you **fucking** reach for that one?" Before collapsing onto the table in silent chuckles, arms wrapping around your most likely red face.

"a ton."

Your head jerked up from the table, a shit eating grin on both of your faces as you say, in unison:

"A skele- **ton**!"

The entire bar looks at you curiously as you both burst into guffaws. Tears sprung in your eyes, and your gut ached, but god that was too perfect. You were such a sucker for puns (even though you were bad at coming up with them.) It was something that you and sans had in common. sans could make you laugh any day with a little word play and a well timed wink. 

You brushed the mirthful tears away, your giggling subsiding into little shakes of uninhibited laughter. "That-- Was too much, Sans. God. That's a little disturbing that I could figure out what you were about to say. Do I know you that well already?"

He shrugged, pulling a rag from under the bar and beginning to clean off the counter in front of him. "eh. i reuse that one a lot, gets pap pretty riled up. it's hilarious."

Behind him, Cornelia tacks up a sign underneath the menu-- it's for an event at the bar. You lean up curiously, trying to read the paper. Sadly, you had forgotten your glasses today. The words looked like little smudges and that wasn't helpful. "Sans, what does that say? I can't see for shit right now."

"there's gonna be a karaoke night in a couple weeks." He says, reading off the paper. "from 6 to 8. free drinks and food's half off."

Your eyes sparkled. Oh, you loved karaoke. "I am _definitely_ gonna be here. Don't be surprised if I end up spending most of my time onstage."

He chuckled, stowing away the rag. "cool. you sing a lot or somethin'?"

"All the time, honestly." You admitted. "It's my thing."

"well, it'll be nice to hear you, then. lookin' forward to it."

He switched the topic, and you two conversed as he fetched drinks for the people walking up to the bar. Everybody that saw how you two got along wouldn't say that they were together, but they also wouldn't assume that you two were friends. Something was there. Something you two probably should address.

They chose to ignore it as you two conversed. Sooner or later, it would sort itself out.

\---

"Tori, Pap, Frisk! Sans and I are back!"

Gosh, it was cold. You peeled off the gloves and hat again and bunched them together, walking to the kitchen. sans trailed behind you, not very bothered by weather because of his lack of feeling. Stupid skeleton.

There in the kitchen you find the three, starting supper together. Seemed like Papyrus won the argument on what to cook, the pungent aroma of oregano had filled the space. You were grateful for Toriel's presence, or the kitchen would've been a total wreck. You sat at the island, dimly reminded of the bar that you had left a while ago. You felt sans settle in the seat next to you.

Toriel noticed that you and sans were there soon after, smiling. "Hello, you two. Was work okay?"

You shrugged. "I mean, I like flowers, but I don't think that it's my true _pollen_."

A frustrated Papyrus whirled to meet you, tomato-sauce-covered spoon almost splattering your work apron. You winced as a couple of drops hit sans square in the face, but he was laughing too much to register them.

"HUMAN, PLEASE DO NOT BECOME MY BROTHER. IT WOULD BE UNFORTUNATE."

"i mean it would be cool if she did, _tibia_ honest." You barked out a laugh at that reply, hiding your smile behind a hand. Toriel herself was trying hard to keep it together, trying to focus on the sauce that was left abandoned.

"Saaaans. Stop. I wanna eat and it won't taste good if Pappy is chasing you out the door." Frisk groaned. They were sitting on the counter, giving the bone brothers an angry look. It almost made you want to laugh. They were never good at glaring, the most they could muster was a fake pout and puffy cheeks. Too cute.

"Yeah!" You agreed, urging Papyrus to continue his aid in cooking the spaghetti. As you turned your attention back to sans, you noticed the sauce covering a small bit of his cheekbone. "Ah, Sans, you got somethin' right there--" You pointed to your cheek.

Quizzically, his hand rose to wipe it away, only to smear it all over his cheek. You giggled. "No, right there!" Leaning in, you wiped away the excess with a thumb. You sorta noticed Frisk's gaze on you, their eyes super wide and a mischievous grin pulling at their lips. You glanced at them, which they returned with a shrug and started watching Papyrus and Toriel cook. 

sans, meanwhile, was probably having a mental breakdown. You were so close, he could smell your breath-- fresh from your love of gum and peppermint-- and your touch sent tingles shivering down his spine. A blue blush was quickly spreading across his cheeks. The dim pinpricks of his eyes were focused on the ground, dazed.

He may of liked you a little too much.

Soon enough supper was ready, and the boys decided to eat with you guys before heading out. They were always a joy to have around, the atmosphere bright and lively around the kitchen table. However, they had to leave for their own home sooner or later. You walked them to the door, thanking Papyrus profusely for his help with dinner.

"NYEH HEH HEH! IT WAS NO PROBLEM, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS HAPPY TO HELP MY FRIENDS!" He leans down to crush you in a hug, before releasing you and calling out to his brother. "SANS! ARE YOU COMING?"

"'m right here pap." He responded, joining you two. "thanks for the dinner, but i'm afraid we have to tomat-go."

Papyrus nearly screamed out in his anger and marched out the door, clearly infuriated. That left you and sans, alone. Which didn't happen a lot. Well, you could call your little gatherings at Grillby's being alone, but there were people there. Your eyes flitted to his face, noticing the spaced out look in his eye. "Sans?"

"hm?" He jerked back to reality rather quickly, looking up questioningly at you. 

"Nothing, you seemed a little out of it. Ya aight?" You asked, tilting your head in question.

He nodded hurriedly, a slight cerulean hue to his face. "mmhmm! yep! dinner was nice! tori and pap outdid themselves. yeah. uh."

Your brow rose, but you didn't question his weird behavior. "I agree. See ya same time tomorrow?"

He heartily agreed, then set off on his merry way. You shut the door behind him and turned on a heel to be met with Toriel and Frisk. The former queen at least kept her poker face, but one look at your younger sibling's coy smile made you question exactly what was going through their minds.

"Um...?"

In true first-grader fashion, Frisk took a huge intake of breath and began yelling, "SANS AND _____, SITTIN' IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N--"

You flushed a bright red, slamming a hand down upon their mouth. "F-Frisk! NO!" You whined, grimacing. This wasn't the first time this has happened, sadly.

You felt a slimy presence against your fingers from Frisk licking you and quickly retracted your hand in shock, Frisk happily continuing their song. Toriel did nothing to stop them, a knowing look in her eye.

"You seem a little shaken up, dear. Hope we didn't _rattle your bones._ " 

"Nope. Done. I'm done." You started marching towards your room, face a glow with crimson that was slowly spreading down your neck and to the tips of your ears. "I don't have to put up with this, not in my home, I'm D-O-N-E."

Tired after a whole day full of work and laughter, you quickly changed into some bedclothes and threw your body onto the bed, deciding to sleep the night away. Besides, it's not like what they said should have bothered you. It wasn't true!

...It wasn't. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: fixed some stuff. not really anything noteworthy, just the way i phrased stuff.


	4. Fights and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prepare for the karaoke night at Grillby's and try to control the shipping instinct in your (adoptive) mother. Also, a certain flower has a plan up his sleeve...Petals? Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll almost didn't get a chapter bc of my lazy aSS.  
> no but really my week's been hectic (had a party tues and had an anxiety attack yesterday) and i've been trying to write i promise!! i need to really stock up on chapters so i don't have to worry but i have a 4 day weekend off from school so hopefully this can happen!!
> 
> reminder to follow my tumblr and send me asks about stuff: http://skelebae.tumblr.com/

 

Flowey popped into the castle gardens. The space was undisturbed, despite the increasing traction that humans were causing. 

This form was hard to contain with all the power he had...He grunted as he forced back another wave of...something. He didn't know what to call it. It was like several people at once trying to control him. He felt like he was going to split into pieces. 

"Sheesh-- Guys, calm down!" He panted, shivering. If he had a stomach, he would have been retching a long time a ago. "Just--Nngh!"

A cyan heart popped out of his form. This soul had a sort of faceted surface, like diamond. It simply floated there for a moment before a form emerged from it. It seemed to melt away from the soul, spreading into limbs and hair. The form whirled to face the flower. Their face was sickly pale in comparison to the rest of their body, and their eyes, while completely pupil-less, had a hollowed look to them. Said eyes were creased in relief as the figure stretched.

"Ahhhh, much better. Much, MUCH better."

Flowey flinched at the sound of the voice. "Why do you want to be here?" He asked bitingly, cowering before them.

"We need to see if our bodies are still habitable." The humanified soul said simply, strolling out of the room. "If they are, we can stop using you as a vessel."

Flowey sighed at the thought. He would give anything for the feeling of being possessed to be gone. "Well. That would be better than using me then."

"Exactly. Besides, I miss being alive. Don't you?"

The duo made their way to the basement, where six coffins sat. The closest one was embellished with a cyan heart on the top. The soul pushed it off to reveal...

Well, they ended up pulling the top back on very quickly, somehow looking paler than they already was.

"Okay. So, I can't use mine." They shrugged. "That's fine."

They checked the rest of the coffins-- All had either moderately or severely decayed child remains in them. None of the bodies were useful, and that made the soul's glowing form flare in frustration.

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! How the hell am I going to exact my revenge then?" The soul screeched. Flowey blanched at the almost static quality that their voice reached.

"Have you always been this annoying?" Flowey sassed, rolling his eyes--

"W H A T D I D Y O U S A Y?"

_Mistakes were MADE MISTAKES WERE MADE._

"I-I m-mean-- I guess you're st-stuck with me!" Flowey backtracked, sheepishly smiling.

The soul was brighter than it ever was, a murderous look on their face. "G o o d." As if somebody flicked a switch, their twisted grimace turned into a devilish one. "Well, since that plan has fallen out, I guess it's time for plan B."

Nervousness rattled the flower's stem as he stuttered out, "Wh-What's that?"

"Flowey, time to go to the surface."

\---

Your voice cracked for the umpteenth time. "UGH!"

You found out from Sans that you could being your own instrumentals for Karaoke Night. This was a relief, considering your music taste wasn't the most typical and you'd probably butcher a randomly picked song. Not to mention that you got off early from work, and had the time to prepare. You were practicing in your room, your laptop playing the backing tracks softly as you tried to sing on key and on time. 

However, you'd been singing for the better part of an hour, and while you sang all the time, your throat was beginning to fail you. You coughed, wincing at the unpleasant rawness coming from within. A cup of hot tea with honey would do the trick, you mused.

You walked down to the kitchen, where Toriel was busy making supper (looked like homemade chicken noodle soup, you noted with a gleeful smile) and nearly sprinted to the tea canister, pulling out a bag of black tea.

"Practicing, dear?" Toriel asks, stirring the pot. She glances at you as you prepare the water.

You nod. "The karaoke night's on Friday, and I know all my songs. I just need to practice them."

"Ah," she said, a hint of playfulness in her gaze and tone. "What are you singing, if I may ask?"

"Quiet by Lights, Youth by Daughter, and Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran."

"Cute. Is there any reason in particular for picking those songs...?"

You pause in your tea-making, looking over at Toriel (who looked quite smug) and responding, "...Not really? They're the first ones that came to mind is all."

"Oh." She went back to cooking, humming as she went. The kitchen was quiet for a long time as you made your tea as you liked it and sat at the table. After sipping it for a little while she spoke again.

"So...How are you and Sans?"

It was a very random question, and when you heard it you immediately shot a deadpan glare at her. "Toriel."

"What?" She asked coyly, turning from the pot with her hands on her hips. She looked quite pleased with herself. "I'm just asking."

"He's fine."

"Okay!"

Another very tense silence.

"....Seriously." Toriel gushed, flitting over to you. "Do you see the way he looks at you? I've only seen him look at Papyrus that way, and even then it was nowhere near as endearing!" For an old woman, she sure was excitable. Sure, it was in a 'aaawww somebody has a crush on my baby!' sorta way, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. You shoved your face into your hands, cheeks aglow with crimson.

"_____. He absolutely adores you. You can't just be neutral on this subject." She insisted. "You either like him or not."

"I..." The words died in your throat. You didn't know how you felt. Sure, you enjoyed his company and you liked him as a person, but just because he looked at you a certain way doesn't mean that he had feelings towards you. Not to mention that, again, you had no idea how you felt towards him. The feelings you had were borderline romantic, sure, but the thought of being in a relationship with him made you feel sick to your stomach. Was it because you were afraid of getting rejected? You've always been since you were little, when you had gotten crushes on the boys in your class and they just regarded you with a disgusted expression. Was it because you thought it would ruin the friendship you had with him? Nobody had gotten as close to you as he had, besides your siblings and your parents. 

You could, at the very least, say that these feelings were not platonic.

"...Toriel, I don't know. I don't...I don't want to mess up with him. I like him, but not enough to ruin what we have right here."

The goat woman sighed, resting a hand on your back. "_____, he will always be your best friend first. That's what a healthy relationship is like, being able to be there for your partner and supporting them in whatever they do." She smiled down at you warmly, squeezing your shoulder and pulling her hand away. "However, this is your relationship, and your love life. As your adoptive mother and friend, I will support you no matter what."

You exhaled in relief. "Thank you, Tori."

"You're welcome, dear. Supper's ready, so eat up. I'll go get Papyrus and Frisk."

You began spooning in a helping into your bowl, happily humming. You heard a knock on the door as soon as you sat down. Like, really, the timing? Horrible. You _just_ sat down.

You groaned and got back up again, walking to the front door. You opened it with a greeting on your lips just as you were almost tackled to the ground by a small figure.

"_____! i'm so glad you're okay!"

Puzzled, you looked down at sans, who looked nearly hysterical, little white pupils drinking in every inch of you. This not only caused you to flush, but to also nervously stutter out an apology. Of course he'd be worried, you forgot to text him that you had gotten off early. Smooth move, _____.

Toriel found you two like this as she came down with Frisk and Papyrus, both stopping their animated chatter as they looked at the two of you in your embrace. There was a long moment, where your adoptive mother noticed the blush on your cheeks and sans' phalanx clutching the back of your shirt. Hoo boy. If her crazy shipper thought weren't already wild, they'll be going crazy now.

You pulled away from him first, coughing out an awkward laugh. "H-Hey Tori! Sans is here! Welpimmagogetsomesoupokbye--"

You marched into the kitchen before anybody could say anything, heart beating a million beats per second. You wiped your clammy, shaking fingers on your pants as you quietly freaked out, picking up your bowl and deciding to eat outside for a change.

As much as you would like to never think about sans or how you felt towards him ever again, you knew that if these feelings were friendly...You wouldn't have been as nervous as you were.


	5. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke Night @ Grillby's is finally here, and you're both nervous and trying to deal with your feelings for the small skelebuddy you have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOKOKOK UM. ATM THIS FIC HAS 991 HITS. 9 9 1. HOLY SHIT.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE ALL OF YOU LIL' NOODLES.
> 
> In other news school is kicking my ass and I completely improv'd this chapter. take it with a grain of salt. also, I'm a mega fan of slow burns, but sadly I can't write them. i'm trying to make it extend as far as I can however so.  
> I don't own Youth by Daughter or Quiet by Lights. The lyrics ain't mine bruh.
> 
> i also realized that i didn't have ask turned on my blog and im super sorry ok. it's on now. go asks the stoofless: http://skelebae.tumblr.com/ (also i know it's a long shot but if you have any fanart for this fic pls tag me in it so i can rebagle and shower you in kisses or submit it.)

You didn't like to toot your own horn often, but you had to admit-- You looked stunning tonight. You wore a baggy, bulky knit sweater with gold thread woven into it, the sleeves hanging over the tips of your fingers. You also threw on a pair of leggings to go under it, white in color. After slipping on some matching flats and pulling up your hair, the look was complete. You twirled in your full length mirror. You felt cheerful and giddy. You've been waiting for this night for so long.

You hummed one of the songs you chose to sing tonight to yourself as you walked into the living room, where Toriel was helping Frisk into their jacket. Since Grillby's was quite the family-friendly establishment, the entire crew (read: Toriel and Frisk) was going out to see you sing. It was a short walk over there from your house, so you all wouldn't be outside for too long. Once you and Frisk had donned your coats, you three started walking.

You were quite fortunate to have lived so close to town, so you didn't see the necessity for a vehicle. Well, unless you had groceries to get, but Undyne and Alphys were nice enough to lend theirs to you when you needed it. However, it was cold. Not mildly cold, _freezing cold_. You wished you had a car now as  you three walked so you wouldn't have been so exposed. At least Frisk was okay, wrapped up in Toriel's grasp.

The air of Grillby's was a welcome change from the frigid air outside. It was even more packed than usual-- Not just because of tonight's events, but also because a couple of tables were taken out to make room for a small elevated stage and a karaoke setup. Seeing it made your heart swell with determination. You were going to _rock_ this house tonight.

You sat with Toriel and Frisk in a booth, both of them on one side and yourself on the other. You laced your own fingers together upon the table as you psyched yourself up for your performance. This was a ritual that involved a little meditation and something minty. It was something you did before you went on stage. You popped a mint into your mouth, sighing at its sweet taste. It immediately calmed any nerves you had left.

The soft bristle of flames reached your ears. You looked up to see Cornelia coming over, notepad in hand. She stood at your table and prompted you three for orders.

While you loved Grillby's, oily foods made you congested. In turn, it made it hard to breathe and therefore you just ordered a water. You could eat something when you got home tonight. Frisk got their usual, a burger and fries, and Toriel said she didn't want anything. As the green fire elemental walked away to retrieve your orders, you continued your little ritual.

Sometime later, a pudgy red fish monster came out with a clipboard and began coming around so that people could get a slot. You ended up grabbing the 3rd, 9th, and 16th spot. You figured the people would get tired of you if you sang all your songs at once. After that, Cornelia brought your orders, and now it was the waiting game.

Number one on the list was a monster who resembled a snowflake who, instead of singing, rattled off bad snow and ice puns for a sold two minutes. Later on, a shy monster quietly sang a rendition of something that sounded like a song from The Legend of Zelda. The monster who came on before you came on was a pompous blue rabbit that danced across the stage with energy that you envied. He often bent down to punctuate his words with a little poke to the nose of another monster, this one tawny and cat-like. They seemed agitated but their eyes betrayed adoration towards the rabbit.

You took this time to go greet sans, seeing the entire bar packed with monsters of unique calibers. You grabbed a stool and sat, mindful of the act going on behind you. As soon as the rabbit was done, you were to go up and start your first song. You didn't want to keep the audience waiting.

sans spotted you nursing your water after a little bit, smiling wide. You looked nice tonight, he thought. He liked when you put your hair up and wore your glasses, it made you seem more yourself. Not to mention that your affinity for huge sweaters was well rooted, considering that you looked adorable. He couldn't wait to see you perform. He walked over, unnoticed as you stared into your cup.

"hey. you seem a little _watered down_ , _____."

You looked up, smiling when you saw it was sans. "Hey. I'm uh, trying to psych myself up for when I go on. Won't be long now."

"heh. well, i'll be here. if you need encouragement, just look at me. okay? although i'm sure you're going tibia hit."

This prospect made you feel better, and you thanked him just as the act behind you finished. You took a deep breath and got to your feet, strutting over to the karaoke machine with faked confidence ("Fake it til you make it" you remembered one of your old choir teachers saying.) You plugged the audio cord into your phone and started playing the instrumental for the song you were about to sing.

"This is Youth, by Daughter." You said as you grabbed the mic. Some monsters were paying attention and some weren't. That was okay with you, less to be nervous about. Your eyes glanced up at sans, who shot you a big grin and a wink.

" _Shadows settle on the place that you left. Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._ " You went for a soft dynamic at first, since this song was a very quiet song at the beginning. You remembered falling in love with the guitar when you first heard it. " _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time. From the perfect start to the finish line._ "

" _And if your still breathing, you're the lucky o~nes._ " You went for a run towards the end, pleased that it came out better than imagined. That definitely turned a couple heads. " _Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs. Setting fi~re to our insides for fun._ " You took a breath, making sure to make your voice swell with emotion with the next part.

" _Collecting names of...the lovers that went wrong. The lo~vers that went wrong_."

The rest of the song went off without a hitch, and you even saw a couple people crying. You walked offstage to let the next act come up, going back to your seat at the bar. Words of praise followed after you, making you blush and stutter out your thank you's. Something about praise made you nervous, always making you stutter and deny that what you did was any good. You've gotten a hold of the denying part, but there was nothing you could do about looking like a blushing idiot. Ah, well.

sans seemed pretty awestruck when he came to talk to you, eyes wide in disbelief. "wow. i didn't know you were that good."

You smiled sheepishly, the adrenaline and nervousness still prevalent in your system. "I-I practice a lot. I'm in the local chorus group, the Valley Ringers, and they're pretty strict about p-practice."

"maybe i should come see one of your concerts, eh?" He asks.

"Th-That would be nice!" You replied happily. "I wouldn't m-mind seeing you there!"

"besides, i feel like it would end my day on a good _note._ "

You sputtered out a laugh, hiding your mouth behind your hands. sans noticed. He wished that you didn't do that. You looked so beautiful when you smiled. He loved the dimples that appeared on the corners of your mouth and the way your eyes shone to compliment it. One day he'd get the courage to pry away those hands of yours and--

"Sans, helllooooo? Bud?" You asked, looking concerned. Your hand was pulling on his a little, trying to shake him out of his reverie. "You spaced on me again."

"guess my head is up in the clouds." He replies loftily, now caught up on the warm fingers holding onto him. Once you noticed that you were _sorta_ invading his personal space you let go of him, chuckling awkwardly.

"Ah, anyways. Imma go sit with Toriel and Frisk til my next song. See ya around, Sansy." The nickname slipped out suddenly, and you ducked your head and quickly walked over to the booth. You made sure to keep your eyes down on the table and away from sans. Toriel and Frisk asked about your behavior, but you gave them a relaxed smile and told them it was nerves.

Why'd you have to be so awkward?

\---

"This last song is Quiet by Lights." You said into the mic again. Thinking Out Loud went pretty well, you thought. A few pairs of monsters even walked out onto the floor and danced to the music, which made your heart warm.

You hadn't talked to sans since, mostly out of personal embarrassment, and you didn't plan to. However, here he was, sitting at the table closest to the stage with his head propped up against his hand, like that awkward interaction never even happened. He looked so adorable, looking up at you like he was. It made your hands clammy and your stomach flip. Alright, _____, keep your cool.

You put on the instrumental and smiled at the funky beat playing out into the bar. You liked this song a lot, it was one of your favorites. It was fun to sing and listen to, plus...It sort've reminded you of yourself and sans. A little.

You found your eyes landing straight on him as you began to sing. " _I'm not yours, and you're not mine, but we can sit and pass the time. No fighting wars, no ringing chimes, we're just feeling fine._ "

Your eyes didn't stray for a while. You started to memorize the curve of his skull. The slight off-white of his pupils. The cerulean coloring his cheekbones a pastel hue. Did you make him blush with your eye contact? This sudden realization made you feel quite flustered, and you were quick to look anywhere but him for the rest of the performance.

sans was so...frustrated. He wanted to be close to you. He wanted to kiss you and hold you and hear you sing all of your favorite songs into his ear. He wanted to know more about you, more than he already knew, at least. Hell, he didn't even know you sang til a couple weeks ago. How long have you two been doing this,dancing around strangers and friends? Months?

He was changing that all tonight. He didn't know how yet, but he was going to change this. You didn't shy away from him, or thought he was scary, like other humans did. You talked to him and smiled at him. You made him feel normal in this world he knew so little about. Maybe you two could find out what it was all about together? He was up for it, if you were.

He quietly watched you sing, delighting in the smooth notes and runs erupting from that godly throat of yours. Seriously. You must practice a lot for it to be this good. He may just have to hear you sing more. He made a mental note to ask you when your next concert was. However, that was then, and here, now, he was watching you be yourself. 

He liked this you and wanted to know more of her.


	6. Walk of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for a walk with Sans and Frisk gets a haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late, lol my bad. i was gonna work on it last night but I conked out at 8. i got like 9 hours of sleep man. it was heaven.  
> also i might take a break next week? idk. i need to plan out a couple chapters ahead and get some stuff down (i have mutliple endings for this fic and idk how i want to end it off right now so i need to figure that out.) Also, should i name reader? I feel like the reader is becoming more and more an oc (cough basing her off me cough) and i just want your opinion on it. i'll probably go back and insert her name there too. reason why im leaving it up to ya'll is bc it won't have any significance to the plot whatsoever.  
> anyways, before i ramble my mouth off, here's the (really short) chapter. it's mostly filler so.

The next day was filled with sunshine and a promise of warmer weather from the meteorologists. You decided that you should go out today, considering the nice conditions outside. Maybe a picnic? Nah, you weren't up for eating outside. Maybe just a walk? Too nice of a day outside without a partner. Maybe Frisk and Toriel could come!

"Hey," You called, looking around for Toriel and Frisk. "Where are you guys?"

You had woken up pretty late, around 11. You checked your phone for any messages. Yep, Toriel sent you a text telling you that she had taken Frisk to the hairdresser's. Apparently the little squirt was due for a haircut. Fair enough. You're walking alone then.

You pulled on a black jogging suit and tucked your phone into your coat pocket, along with your earbuds so you could listen to music. You headed out towards the door, swinging it open--

To reveal a very shy-looking sans, staring up at you. Oh.

"H-Have you been knocking? Oh god, I wasn't paying attention." You worried aloud. "I-I was just about to go for a walk, um..." See, now you feel bad. How long has he been sitting out here?

sans immediately holds his hands up. "eh, chill. it's ok. tori wanted me to come by and see what you were up to before i headed to the glamburger. if it's on your way, I don't mind walkin' with you?" 

"U-Um...Sure! Why not?" You agreed. "Just let me lock up and we can go."

You went back inside to grab your keys while sans stood outside, sighing out a breath. It wasn't the only reason he wanted to check on you for Toriel. He was also planning on asking you to hang out sometime, though he guessed a walk is a good way to hang out...Albeit not his favorite one. He chuckled inwardly. Once a lazybones, always a lazybones.

You returned with your keys and after you locked the front door, you both headed out into the city. Seems the weather-people made good on their promise on the heat. You even ended up shedding your coat after a little while. The first part of the walk was in silence, a comfortable one on your end and an awkward one on sans'. He couldn't come up with anything that would give him a good excuse to have you over and it was frustrating him. Maybe he could ask you out to dinner? Too obvious, that would sound like a date and he didn't know if you were up to that. Maybe another walk like this? No, he wouldn't be able to take it. 

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to see stars in the daytime?" You said aloud. The Glamburger was on sight, with its large pink stars and overly glitzy sign. It made sans want to barf, if he could. He didn't want to work here but it was either this or nothing. Sure, human establishments hired monsters, but he was a skeleton. He was like the walking dead to humans. Was he like that to you, he wondered. He hoped not. That would throw a wrench in his plans.

"Sans? Saaaans." You thumped his head, trying to get his attention. His skull turned to you, eyebrow quirked.

"hm?"

"What if you could see stars in the daytime?" You asked, pointing at the sky. "Wouldn't it be cool? You could go stargazing all the time!"

Stargazing. A big smile appeared on his face. Romantic enough for him and friendly enough for you. Perfect.

"yeah, i guess. say, i was thinking of heading up mt. ebott and stargazing sometime this week, if you're interested in coming?"He asked, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. You both reached the Glamburger's entrance. 

You responded with a gleeful beam. "Sure! Just text me the details whenever you work them out, maybe I can make some snacks for when we go? Make it dinner and a show!"

He laughed. "cool. i'd love to sit out here and chat with your cute self, but i gotta get in before metta bites my head off. so. talk later?"

You nodded chipperly. "Talk later! Have a good day at work, Sans!"

He waved at you before heading inside, you turning on a heel and going back the way you came. You were almost home when you stopped in your tracks with a dark blush across your face.

"Di-Did he just call me c-cute?!"

\---

Frisk was sure to barrel into the room once they got home to show you their haircut. It was quite cute! A bit shorter than what they usually had with it cut even shorter in the back. They also had a little duck tail, which you poked fun at.

Besides that, it was a pretty normal day off. Toriel made dinner (her famous snail pie-- which tastes a lot better than you think-- and steamed veggies. yum) and Frisk pulled you both into a game of monopoly that lasted quite a long time. Afterwards, the little youngster jumped into your arms and urged you to tuck them in.

Toriel may be their mom, but bedtime was your territory. Frisk couldn't get a wink of sleep without your lullabies. You happily carried them up to the their room, pulling back the covers and letting them worm into a comfortable position.

"Mmmmkay ya little twerp, whatcha want tonight?" You asked, sitting on the end of their bed. The little one pondered before deciding on a song.

"How about the one in Russian? Pleeease?"

"Okay, okay. You want me to tell the story with it?"

"Yeah!"

And so you dove into your tale of an amnesiac princess who tried to find her forgotten family again and succeeded. By the time you were done, their eyes were starting to droop, and therefore you started your song. You tried to tone down the emotion in it (you tended to get a little carried away) and soon enough your younger sibling was sleeping without a care in the world. 

You quietly left their room and shut the door behind you. Down the hall, Toriel was coming up the stairs. 

"Frisk asleep?"

You nodded. "Took a little longer than usual, they wanted the Russian one."

She smiled. "That one sounds so pretty in your voice, dear. How was your walk earlier?"

"It was nice." You replied. "Sans ended up catching me before I left and I walked him to the Glamburger for his shift. He and I are gonna go stargazing sometime this week." You said the last part softly, smiling to yourself. You were quite excited. You were a huge fan of space and stars, and didn't get the time to see them besides in pictures. "I want to try to make us something to eat to take there."

"Mmm, maybe I should teach you how to bake Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie?" She asked, leading you downstairs. "If you mess it up, I can always whip up one for you to take in case."

You gave her a warm, grateful smile. "That would be lovely, Tori. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Say, did I ever tell you that I reeled Asgore in with that pie?"

You rolled your eyes. "Toriel, no."

"You never know, it could work for you and Sans."

"...I'm going to bed mom, night." You quickly said before she could get a word in.


	7. P's and Q's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn to bake pie. Meanwhile, Frisk commits a little thievery to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok, back to regular updates. sorry for that hiatus, everyone. hope you enjoy this sorta crap chapter.

"Okay, dear. Now sprinkle the cinnamon on the dough."

Pie was a lot harder to make than Toriel made it look. Then again, she's had the practice. You weren't the best at cooking and probably would never be. But you could try, at least.

You sprinkled the dough with the cinnamon, trying not to pile on too much. You rubbed it in. The best part about this pie was the crust, and if not made correctly, the butterscotch would overpower it. It also had to be very crispy and light, almost melting in the mouth, and that required baking it correctly and adding the appropriate amount of butter.

"Is this good, Tori?" You asked hesitantly, pinching the dough in your nervousness. 

She nodded. "Go ahead and line the pie tin with it. I've already made the butterscotch filling for you, all you need is to add the crumbs to the top.

Your favorite part of her pie was the crumbs she put on top. They were always toasted to perfection and there was just enough to protect the filling inside from browning (which made it hard to eat, for it stuck to your teeth.) You happy lined the tin with the dough you had kneaded and watched as Toriel poured the filling inside. Afterwards, the layer of crumbs was added and the pie was slid into the oven.

"I think that's the first time I've made something and it didn't come out badly." You mused happily.

She smiled sweetly at you. "You'll get better, dear. I'm sure of it. Just a little more practice." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "What time did Sans say he was coming to get you?"

You checked your phone, momentarily forgetting the time he sent. "8."

"Well, it's 7:00. I'll watch the pie and you can go get dressed. Wear something warm, okay?"

You nodded happily and walked to your room, humming all the way. Once inside, you first took one of your softest and biggest blankets and folded it up to take with you two (it was supposed to be really cold later on this evening.) After that, you grabbed your clothes (pre-decided: a sweater from a university you were planning to go to before your parents died, a pair of thick blue jeans, and an old pair of sneakers) and headed for the bathroom.

You actually did something with your hair for once! You straightened it and pinned it back with a headband, which was adorned with little white flowers. You weren't a make-up person so that was out of the question. With a little perfume you were all done up for your evening out.

Could you call this a date? You outwardly flushed at the prospect. No, not a date. You were just hanging out with sans, your friend. That's all it was. Nothing more to it. You pushed those crazy thoughts out of your head and walked back into the kitchen with the folded up blanket under your arm.

By then it was 7:30, and the pie was still in the oven. Toriel said it wouldn't be long however, so you pre-occupied yourself with your phone.

From: Sans - 7:39pm Today

heeeyyyy bud. you ready yet?

To: Sans - 7:40pm Today

Yup! Pie's in the oven. Toriel showed me how to make her cinnamon-butterscotch recipe and I think I recall you telling me it was your favorite? :>

From: Sans - 7:40pm Today

yeah, all of her cooking's great honestly. anything she cooks is my favorite. guess you could say her cooking's fit for a king

At that, you giggled. You showed the text to Toriel. She was both flattered and chuckling at his little joke.

"Speaking of King...Have you and Asgore talked any?" You asked, hoping that this wasn't a sore topic for her. You didn't want to pry, but you did know that they had a marriage between them that was never divorced before she left for the Ruins.

She sighed, leaning onto the counter. "I thought about ringing him about lunch, or maybe just to talk, but he's very busy, and I still hold some anger towards him for his wrongdoings. Plus...I don't know. I think we may arrange for divorce sometime soon." Her eyes turned sad, looking to the floor. "It's funny to say, but while I still resent him a little bit, I also miss him. I don't know what is to come. I hope whatever happens, however, is for the best."

You nodded. "I think you're being smart about this, Tori. Plus, with all the meetings he's having now, I think it'd prolly be better to wait til all that dies down before you do something about it."

She made an agreeing noise, and the both of you continued to make conversation...

Little Frisk, however, wasn't interested. They slunk to a crawl as they headed towards the kitchen counter, where your phone lay, forgotten. Little hands snatched it away and they waddled away on bent knees and out of view, curling into a ball once you got past the kitchen entryway. They noticed that your phone was unlocked, and the screen was still on the message with sans' joke.

After karaoke night, they had noticed that you didn't talk to sans before you hurried themselves and Toriel out the door, claiming it was late and you were tired. While Toriel bought it, Frisk didn't. They knew something happened between you and sans, and wanted to figure out if that numbskull had hurt you or not. They typed out a message to sans, keeping their ears open for any sign of you two noticing your phone was gone.

To: Sans - 7:45pm Today

Hey it's Frisk!!! Sis said something about going out w/ you to stargaze?

From: Sans - 7:45pm

yeah, it's gonna be fun. how'd you get her phone?

To: Sans - 7:45pm Today

Doesn't matter. Do you say something to her the other night, when she went to Grillby's to sing? She was very adamant about getting us out the door.

From: Sans - 7:46pm Today

not that i know of? she called me sansy. which was pretty cute.

Frisk internally squealed at that proclamation Maybe you had a chance! They could already see you and sans being all lovey-dovey with each other. As Alphys would say-- You and Sans were their OTP.

To: Sans - 7:46pm Today

:DDDD yay!!! she just seemed a little upset when we left, and i wanted to make sure you two were okay.

A pause, and Frisk turned their head to listen to you and Toriel talk. No lull yet. They still had time.

From: Sans - 7:47pm Today

alright bud. say, delete these messages for me pls?

To: Sans - 7:47pm Today

Ok. I'll delete the msgs. Don't hurt her or anything, ok? i gtg.

Frisk hurriedly deleted the messages and turned off the screen, locking it. They snuck back to where they got it before and slid the phone onto the counter, gently prodding it to knock it to the floor. Distraction!

"Oh no! Please don't be cracked!" You winded, bending down to pick it up.

Out of your eyesight, they sent their mother two thumbs up and a wide grin before running back to their room.


	8. HIATUS....

HEY! so it's been forever and a say since i've updated...

..

sorry bout that ^^;

school has been REALLY kicking my ass and thankfully, exams are done. however there's a lot of wrapping up stuff i gotta do, like bringing up grades n stuff. so imma focus on that for the rest of the school year. Bad news: no updates til after that. good news: i get out the 17th! which is next tuesday. so by then i'll have my summer break and i can focus on this story and plot building. i have some of the next chapter written but again, school. ass kicking. alllll that.

i also got diagnosed with depression? and im on meds for that now and i'm still trying to deal with both realizing that i have that and trying to balance that, and school, and family, and my social life, and my youtube career (which is REALLY picking up??? I have 911 subs i think that's good) and also stay mentally stable. which is hard. but im not giving up on this story bc i have SO many cool concepts for it and lots of plot to wrap up!

so, stay tuned lovelies, i will return soon. for now, pester me on my tumblr: skelebae.tumblr.com   
and i'll see you in my next update hopefully.


	9. sorry!!! final a/n

laughs so i lost ALLLL motivation for this story. not to mention the plot i had for the rest was shaky and unstable and very, VERY short. so ye

HOWEVER I HAVE A NEW STORY COMING OUT!!!!

It's gonna be in the Dancetale AU that teandstars came up with!!! it's gonna be sans x reader dw. also holy shit i never knew i could be so attracted to a dancing skeleton lMFAO.

so. look out for that.

but to those of you whom won't be coming along for that ride: thanks fro your time and for reading. i hope you enjoyed this story!! i'll miss ya lil buggers. stay amazing!

anyways, Skele is out. PEACE.


End file.
